


Fingerspitzengefühl

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, College AU, F/F, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of past abuse, No Smut, One Shot, i mean with those two it has to get lewd, no explicit sex scenes, only the title is german, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, the story is in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: A frat party. A shared cigarette. Two women trying to be close without letting the other come too close.





	Fingerspitzengefühl

Cinder still felt to sober for this party. Inside students were getting drunk, forgetting about problems that were ridiculous to begin with, bad grades and worried parents. She stood on the porch of a frat house, blowing smoke into the cool night air, trying to come up with a reason not to leave right away.

“Do you have one for me?”

Cinder turned her head. Winter Schnee was standing right next to her, wearing a red blouse with a black skirt and both of it looked rather as if it belonged into some business meeting. It only made her look younger than she was and felt horribly out of place, on this party and on her. “I got that one from someone else, too”, Cinder said and then offered her her own cigarette.

Winter took it and sat down on the floor, taking a pull and staring into the dark. “Thank you”, she said after a minute and gave it back to Cinder.

“I didn’t know you smoke.”

“I don’t.”

Cinder sat down next to her. “Sure.”

“Only on parties.” She leaned her head back. Her hair looked messier than usual. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t think anyone would care.” Cinder took one last pull and then stubbed it out on the wooden floor. She hoped it would leave a mark. “What are you even doing here?”

“I was invited.”

“No, I didn’t mean that. What are you, Winter Schnee, the model student, doing on this horrible frat party?”

“Trying to fit in.” She shrugged. “I’ve been here for months and haven’t really talked to anyone.”

“Let me give you one advice, with those inside there it’s not a loss. Or with anyone. You should try not to care.”

“Who said that I do care?”

“Come on, look at you. You wouldn’t put on those clothes if it wasn’t to impress people, I did the same thing tonight.”

“First, you’re wearing a dress that screams fuck me hard. Second, I grew up like this. I’m not used to wear anything else.”

“First, I wanted to get laid tonight.” Cinder looked at her. “Other than you apparently. Second, are you drunk? Because I never thought I’d hear you say fuck one day.”

“A bit.” Winter looked away. Cinder still could see her blush. “Maybe I wanted to get laid, too?”

“Sure.” Cinder shook her head. Winter had too much class for that. The real problem with her was that she always tried to be someone she wasn’t. Trying to be the business woman with a stick up her arse when Cinder could clearly see she was far more passionate than she liked to admit, far less cold.

“Maybe I wanted to get laid tonight”, she said again. “How would you know?”

“In that outfit?”

“Not everyone’s into… that.” She pointed at Cinder’s dress.

“You’re not?”

“I didn’t say that, I just… oh, just shut up.” She sighed and leaned her head against the wall. “I shouldn’t have gone to this party.”

“Then why did you?”

“I thought I was missing out on something. Apparently I’m not.”

“True.” Cinder shrugged. “You could still try to get laid, even in that outfit.”

“That wasn’t even my intend. I just… I’m tired of people assuming everything I want are good grades and a job that keeps me too busy to think of anything else.”

“I would take you home in that outfit.”

Winter looked at her. “Are you hitting on me?”

“You decide.” Cinder smirked.

“No, no, no! It doesn’t work like that. Either you are or you’re not.” Winter looked at her as if she was trying to lecture her. “Are you or are you not? Because I-“

She made her shut up by kissing her. Winter’s lips were soft and surprisingly warm. “I like you better with your mouth shut.”

“I like you better when you’re not that goddamn smug.” Winter kissed her again, more passionately than she would have expected of her, biting her lip before Cinder felt her hands on her thighs. Maybe even she managed to surprise her from time to time.

 

* * *

 

There were more things she loved about Cinder than she wanted to admit. The way she traced the curve of Winter’s neck with her lips. The touch of her fingers on her thighs. The way her hair felt when it tickled her face. The warmth of her lips on hers. But what she loved most were the sweet moments when Cinder forgot the role she liked to play around other people. When the fake and superior smirk turned into a real smile, when she didn’t try to seem like she didn’t give a damn about anything with every word she said.

“I need to go to class”, Winter said, but Cinder only wrapped her arms around her more tightly.

“Do you really need to?” She kissed her neck. It sounded more like a tired protest than her usual seductive whispers. “Just skip class.”

“I can’t.” Winter sighed and kissed her, then sat up. “I need to get dressed.”

“You never miss class. You never skip class. Why can’t you do it this time?”

“Because I have a scholarship.” Winter turned around and searched for her underwear, all of a sudden eager to get dressed as fast as possible. “Where did you throw my bra?”

“Scholarship?”

“Yes.” Her voice was harsher than she had wanted it to be. “My bra?”

“On the desk. Why do you need a scholarship? You’re a Schnee.”

“Do you really think I can just go to the university I picked and not the one my father wanted for me and expect him to pay for it anyway?” She found her bra next to her algebra book and avoided to look at Cinder while she got dressed.

“You never told me that.”

“It’s not important, is it?”

“Depends.”

Winter put her jeans back on and turned around. Cinder was still lying in her bed, looking at her with tired eyes. She didn’t bother to cover herself with the blanket, she never did, even though she hated it when Winter touched the scars on her back. “Anyway, you can stay if you want.”

“I’ll be gone once you’re back.” Winter wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be reassuring or an attempt to make her stay.

“I won’t be gone for long.”

“Go and be the model student we don’t deserve.” She smirked and closed her eyes again. Winter looked at her and thought about kissing her goodbye, but she didn’t dare to.

 

* * *

 

There were more things about Winter she loved than she hated. She loved how passionately she could kiss her once she forgot to hold back, she hated how hard it was to get her to that point. How vulnerable she looked with her hair down, how much she would hate that if she knew. How soft her lips felt on her skin, how often she used those lips to say something utterly stupid. How easy it was for her to get under her skin, how easy it was for her to get under her skin. The way she laughed when she forgot to care if it was appropriate or not.

“You have classes”, Winter said.

“I know.” Cinder sighed and tried not to move, her head still resting on Winter’s stomach. “I won’t go.”

“I should make you.”

“It’s a boring class. I can just read the book and I’ll know more.” Cinder ran her fingertips over her warm skin. Sometimes she wished she could just fuck that overly conscientious attitude out of her. She pulled herself up on her forearms and crawled up to kiss her on the lips.

“You taste like-“

She kissed her again. Winter pulled her closer. “What did you want to say?”, Cinder whispered.

“Don’t distract from the topic.” Winter playfully pushed her away. She let herself fall on the bed next to her and laughed.

“I’d say worry about your own grades, but you already do that too much.”

Winter’s fingertips softly caressed her sides, wandering up and down. “I don’t want you to-“

“I won’t.” Cinder looked at her. Soft, blue eyes staring back. She looked away. “You have enough to worry about with your own situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your father. Your family.”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Sure that will fix the problem.”

“You never talk about your family. So stop making me talk about mine right now.”

“Because I don’t have one.” It was the most honest thing she had ever said regarding that topic. All of a sudden she realised how naked and vulnerable she was right now. She resisted the urge to pull the blanket over her body.

“There’s no need to get sentimental about it, both of us. Let’s just… skip that topic.”

“You’re right. We should skip the talking.” Cinder sat up and climbed out of the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“What does it even bother you, Winter?”, she hissed. She grabbed her clothes and hurried to put them back on.

“Oh yes, we’re doing that again?” Winter rolled her eyes.

“Doing what?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“You’re playing the bitch again.”

“I’m not playing the bitch. You didn’t want to talk about it, I got that, but I don’t see why I should waste my time here any longer when we’re actually done fucking each other’s brain out until we’re bored. I just got bored.”

“Oh, that’s what you call it.” Winter threw a pillow at her. “Fuck you.”

“Watch your mouth, princess. Wouldn’t want daddy to hear you use such a dirty word.”

“Well, at least I have one.”

Cinder clenched her teeth. “I’ll tell you one thing I definitely won’t do anymore, princess. Fuck you.” Cinder took her heels and opened the door, almost hit by another pillow when she left the room. She heard Winter yell something, but she couldn’t understand it anymore through the closed door.

 

* * *

 

Winter liked being busy. It wasn’t that she liked studying, she really didn’t, but as long as she had to go through her notes for three different courses she didn’t have time to think about anything else. The worst nights were those when she had done everything that came to her mind, her head already hurting, and nothing kept her from thinking about the last time she had seen her mother or how it had been a week since her fight with Cinder and she hadn’t called her since.

She scrolled through the messages on her phone for the hundredth time. The messages from her mailbox that told her how many angry messages her father had left her there. The last message from Cinder, a couple of days before their big fight. They had never been big on texting. What bothered her most was that one of them had to give in and they were both too stubborn to do so, but if Cinder was the one to call her first she would be the one who could claim to be the good one here.

She opened a bottle of wine, self-care as she told herself, before she finally brought herself to call her. She probably wouldn’t answer the phone anyway. She probably would never talk to her again. Why did it even bother her? She drank half of her glass of wine while she waited for her not to pick up.

“Hello?” Cinder’s voice still managed to send shivers down her spine. Damn. She wasn’t prepared to actually talk to her.

 “Cinder.” She took another sip of wine. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Winter poured more wine into her glass. There were all the things she had thought about over the last week, all the ways she had screwed up, and now she didn’t know what to say. She just wanted to be drunk to have an excuse for even calling her.

“Are you going to say anything?”

“Did you actually want to talk about your family?”

“What?”

“When you… you know, when you said you don’t have a family.”

“Why would I-“

“Let me speak for once. You said that and then you snapped and then I thought about it and… did you _want_ to talk about it and I cut you off? I couldn’t have known that, but it might have come off as rude and also I’m drunk.” She wasn’t, but she already felt like she had said too much and felt like she needed an excuse to say anything at all.

“Do you really think I got mad because you didn’t discuss my sad past with me?”

“I think you can be a major bitch, Cinder.”

“You already said that.”

“And even if it was about that, you’re too goddamn stubborn to admit it, even if your life depended on it. So if you really don’t care about anything then I don’t know why you stopped calling me, the sex wasn’t too bad after all. I could tell you how sorry I am or that I really miss you but you’d still be too proud to come back because you don’t actually want me closer if it means you have to be you and not that major bitch no one dares to mess with. Anyway, have fun… I don’t know.” She hung up before Cinder could say another work and regretted it immediately. “No”, she groaned. “I’m so stupid.” She threw the phone on the bed and leaned back. Now she would definitely never call her back, and now she was the idiot who ran after her without getting that this had always just been an affair and nothing more.

She downed her wine glass and finally felt the effect of the alcohol. The smell reminded her of her mum. She felt gross.

Winter got up and opened the window. She took the bottle and then poured it all out, watched the dark liquid fall down three floors before it landed on the pavement with a satisfying splash.

“Is just pouring it into the sink too mainstream for you, princess?”

She bit her lip. Right across the street was Cinder, staring at her with crossed arms. With the street lights there was no way to tell if she was smiling or not. “Stop calling me princess.”

“You always loved it when I said come for me, princess.”

“Would you stop yelling that with the whole neighbourhood hearing you? Anyone who hasn’t heard it yet?” She put the empty wine bottle on the window shelf.

“Then let me inside.”

“Just get your damn ass up here right now.” Winter could feel her cheeks burn. She closed the window and looked around in her messy room. Well, Cinder already knew that. She looked into the mirror, stared at the oversized sweater that screamed I don’t have my life under control, her bare legs. Now it was too late to change anyway. She almost jumped when it knocked on her door. Winter gave up on trying to seem pretty or indifferent or seductive or just anything at all. She opened the door.

Cinder was wearing the same tight red sweater she had seen on her so many times before. She still remembered what the fabric felt like beneath her fingers when she pulled it over Cinder’s head. Maybe she was making it up but was Cinder’s smile less seductive and more honest?

“I-“, Winter started, but Cinder stopped her by pulling her close and kissing her. She didn’t want to think about how much she had missed this.

“Let me talk”, Cinder said. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Did you pour away all of that?” She pointed at the empty bottle.

“It was my last bottle.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Cinder kissed her again, softer than she usually did. “Okay, sit down.”

Winter sat down on the bed and watched Cinder open her tiny fridge, getting herself a beer and a then tossing a bottle of water at her. She sat down on the floor across the room, leaning her back against the fridge.

“I didn’t expect you to even have beer.” Cinder opened the can and for a moment she seemed so vulnerable, just a young woman sitting in the corner of her room and drinking beer. Not the Cinder who seemed to have everything under control all the time, who didn’t let anything get to her. “Anyway. My mother died, my stepmother was a bitch, my father died. No, I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t even know why I’m telling you. Drink the goddamn water, Winter, you’ll just get a hangover.”

“I’m fine.” She sighed and opened the bottle just to calm her down. She hadn’t even had that much.

“So, do you want to do go through this whole family crap or just make out?”

She wasn’t sure if Cinder wanted to talk about it, but if she did she had to make that choice herself. “I’m not sure if I can kiss you with that beer breath. Not classy enough for me.”

“You’re not funny, not even after all that wine.” Cinder got up and she smirked when she came closer and leaned down to kiss her. Winter held her breath for a moment and then started to laugh without even knowing why. She took the can out of Cinder’s hands and put it on the bedside table next to her water bottle, then she pulled her down on the bed with her.

“I’m hilarious”, Winter whispered against her lips.

“That’s the funniest thing you ever said.” Cinder smiled and then undid Winter’s bun. “But the sweater really suits you.”


End file.
